EL MAR Y LA OBSCURIDAD
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: LA PERSONA QUE DEJO A HARRY CON SUS TIOS NUNCA IMAGINO LO QUE PASARIA PUES SU LEGADO SALIO A FLOTE
1. Chapter 1

EL MAR Y LA OSCURIDAD

Harry y Apolo

(Draco y Percy) (Sirius y Lucius) (Remus y Severus)

CAPITULO 1

Un niño de cinco años cabello negro como la noche piel más blanca como si nunca le diera el sol finas facciones y unos ojos verdes si los vea de cerca puedes ver como olas de un mar tempestuoso a pesar de ser tan hermoso puede ser muy aterrador cuando se enoja.

Su familia lo acepto de mala gana aunque la persona que lo dejo ahí pensó que lo tratarían como un elfo domestico nunca contó con su legado la oscuridad que lo rodea e intimida a sus tíos nunca se le acercaron trataron de darle ropa fea siempre se veía normal su inteligencia lo hacía sobresalir muy a pesar de los Dursley ya estudiaba el tercero de primaria.

Hace una semana Vernon estaba furioso ya que el freak había sacado el primer lugar a nivel nacional y su hijo nunca podría superar eso molesto tomo el sartén caliente y se lo aventó golpeando la espalda del niño el agua de la tubería lo rocío una gran oscuridad los rodeo el terror en los tres dursley era palpable la fría y terrorífica mirada del niño les heló la sangré desde ese día su desayuno está servido pero ninguno de ellos está cerca.

Caminando por la noche el niño disfrutaba de la oscuridad en el parqué-Puedo sentarme-un hombre de unos treinta años cabello negro ojos verdes oscuros muy guapo pero una oscuridad lo rodea la cual le da una familiaridad confortable.

-Claro no hay ningún problema señor-el señor sonríe.

-Soy Thanatos mucho gusto mi pequeño-Thanatos como el dios del inframundo es un nombre muy peculiar-una sonora carcajada salió del hombre el niño aunque tuviera cinco su inteligencia es mayor como cualquier semidiós-Si Harry yo soy tu abuelo tu papá era mi nieto-el niño frunció su ceñito.

-Pero te ves muy joven para ser el abuelo de mi padre-Papá mi niño James Potter te engendró-Pero es un hombre-Él era un mago Harry ellos tienen la capacidad de concebir-Yo también la tengo-el hombre sonrió y asintió.

-Tengo algunas cosas que decirte soy un dios por lo tanto tú tienes mi legado pude sentirlo hace unos días te he observado este fue el mejor momento para hablarte-Entonces Lily no era mi madre ¿por qué estoy aquí?-el dios sonrió.

-El hombre que te puso aquí no sabe que eres un semidiós tu padre también es un dios y poderoso pero no puedo decirte quien es él te lo dirá con el tiempo lo que puedo decirte es que ese hombre no es confiable en lugar de ayudar a tu padrino lo dejo en la cárcel siendo inocente el esperaba que los Dursley te maltrataran y fueras su peón habido de amor aunque no contó con mi legado la oscuridad te ha ayudado-.

El dios paso su mano por la cabeza de su nieto siento una energía que no era de él entre cerro los ojos así que eso hizo ese mago para burlar a la muerte _"oh Riddle no sabes lo que espera"_ pensó el dios-Harry cierra los ojos un momento-el los cerro confiaba en el hombre o dios.

Con los dedos toco la cicatriz un humo negro comenzó a salir lo saco con facilidad la astilla de Harry empezó a mostrar el dolor que sentía al sacar esa astilla de su cuerpecito le susurro palabras tranquilizantes lo que salio lo puso en una esfera plateada con símbolos griegos al abrir los ojos el pequeño observo la esfera.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?-Te extraje una astilla de tu cuerpo-Una astilla-El mago que mató a tu papá y a Lily al tratar de matarte como no sabe que eras un semidiós su magia lo destruyó pero su alma no llego a mis dominios ahora sé por qué hizo una aberración dividió su alma-sonrió a su legado.

-Cuando llegué el momento te hablaré de esto con detalle de acuerdo campeón-el ojiverde asintió-Lo que debes saber es que cuando cumplas once te llegara una invitación a Hogwarts ahí asistió tu papá cuando cumplas dieciséis deberás asistir al campamento mestizo para los semidioses como tú-En serio y como es cuéntame-Otro día mi pequeño es muy tarde y debes descansar no me pongas esa cara-le dijo al ver su tierno pucherito hablaré contigo en ocasiones y te diré muchas cosas es una promesa-Harry sonrió contentó.

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Harry siguió siendo el mejor estudiante del país hablaba francés, italiano, alemán, por supuesto griego latín sabía bien la historia de los dioses griegos a sus diez años ya había terminado la preparatoria estaba por iniciar sus estudios universitarios Thanatos siguió en contacto mental con él le hablo de la vida de su papá le enseño a utilizar su niebla para pasar desapercibido por los mortales y magos empezó a tener control con sus poderes de su otro padre pues este se había comunicado con él hace unos dos meses.

Thanatos apareció en el dominio de Poseidón el dios del mar siempre ha sido tolerante con los demás inmortales.

-Thanatos es una ocasión especial nunca me visitas-Poseidón hay algo que debes saber no te lo dije antes para no ponerlo en riesgo pero pronto será inevitable en un año o dos todos se enteraran-.

-Explícate no te entiendo de que habla-Recuerdas hace ocho años a un joven llamado James-sorprendido preguntó-Tu cómo sabes de él lo amé demasiado pero un día desapareció no lo pude encontrar-El murió más bien lo asesinaron-¿Quién lo hizo?-dijo con los dientes apretados sus ojos llameaban.

-Calmante si no, no te podre decir lo que vine a decirte-tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse también los mares se calmaron.

-Habla-le urgió el dios del mar.-

James era un mago y mi descendiente-Era un semidiós-No era mi tátara nieto descendiente de mi único hijo semidiós el tiempo que estuvo contigo quedo embarazado-Tengo un hijo con James-dijo con una gran sonrisa el dios del mar no se sorprendió pues es el dios de la homosexualidad también.

-Si no te dije antes porqué lo habrías buscado y Zeus no estaría feliz aunque eso no me importa el a los dieciséis será un inmortal-.

-Inmortal como lo va hacer sin que lo mate el señor rayitos-Él no puede ya que con mi legado nada puede hacer su destino es ser un dios-el dios del mar río feliz su hijo viviría para siempre-¿Quiero verlo?-.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Días después Poseidón veía a su pequeño tan hermoso inteligente podía sentir el poder de Thanatos sabía que eso lo protegía de su egocéntrico hermano casi no pudo contener la emoción de verlo igualito a su James su viva imagen solo sus ojos no eran avellana sino verdes esmeralda una combinación entre los suyos y Thanatos solo esperó al anochecer para comunicarse con él su inteligencia lo sorprendió solo con unas pistas y supo que él es Poseidón rey de los mares.

Empezó a enseñarle a concentrarse para usar su poder con el agua la magia legado de Lady Hécate ayudo mucho a su hijo para manejar sus poderes de semidiós aunque Thanatos ya le había hablado de la misión de Harry en el mundo mágico y su incursión al mundo de los dioses sabía que su hijo se llevaría bien con su hermano Percy que es un año más chico solo tendría que esperar un poco para tenerlo en el campamento mestizo lo bueno que al hablar con Hécate le dio la ubicación del colegio para poder estar al pendiente de su hijo ya que está cerca del mar y las criaturas del lago negro estarían al pendiente.

La carta llegó como su abuelo le había dicho al llegar al callejón para comprar su suministros fue a gringotts se acercó al goblin que estaba solo-Disculpe señor me gustaría hablar con el encargado de mis cuentas-Su nombre es-dijo sin levantar la vista de sus documentos.

-Harry Potter-el goblin levanto la vista se paró-Sígame-Caminaron por los intrincados pasillos del banco lo dejo en la oficina de Rakgnon jefe de las cuentas Potter.

-Señor Potter en que puedo servirle-Deseo tomar posesión de mis bóvedas-Tenemos que hacer una confirmación de identidad y tomaron tres gotas de sangré la cual se virtio en una poción luego en un pergamino el goblin al leerlo se puso pálido salió de inmediato Harry solo levanto la ceja varios goblin entraron tomaron el pergamino y lo leyeron varias veces.

Le entregaron al moreno al cual leyó:

 _Harry James Poseid_ _ó_ _n Potter_

 _Casa ancestral Potter_

 _Pr_ _í_ _ncipe de los mares_

 _Padre gestante:_

 _James Andrews Potter (Heredero casa Potter)_

 _Padre:_

 _Poseid_ _ó_ _n (Dios de los mares y de la homosexualidad)_

 _Legado de Thanatos dios del Inframundo._

 _Legado de H_ _é_ _cate diosa de la magia._

-Esto es una gran sorpresa joven semidiós es un honor en servirle que podemos hacer por usted-Necesito ver los papeles del juicio de Sirius Black las cuentas de mis bóvedas no es que no confié en ustedes pero confió en la persona que se supone es mi guardián-Aceptable señor Potter.

Unas horas después el ministerio era un caos una furiosa Amelia Bones le gritaba en pleno atrio al actual y al antiguo ministró su falta de responsabilidad e incompetencia al mandar a un inocente Sirius Black once años en prisión sin un juicio los sangre pura que se encontraban ahí exigieron un juicio inmediato y la destitución de Fudge.

Al siguiente día Harry abordaba el tren en el andén 9 y 3/4 gracias a la niebla tuvo un viaje tranquilo sin que lo molestara ya que había leído los libros de historia una verdadera tontería a su criterio así que suponía lo que encontraría al bajar nadie lo reconocería ya que su cicatriz casi no era visible desde que su abuelo saco esa astilla de su cuerpo y le conto sobre los horrores y su misión de recolectar los pedazos del alma traía la esfera con la que la contendría.

Subió al bote para su trayecto al castillo todos se veían fascinados como el calamar los seguía o eso creían el semi gigante se le hizo raro el comportamiento del calamar aunque este solo cuidaba a su príncipe nadie se dio cuenta que los habitantes de las profundidades también los seguían pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de ver a un descendiente de su rey tener a su príncipe ameritaba una escolta antes de entrar al castillo hizo una pequeña reverencia a su escolta submarina.

El castillo es impresionante pero no tanto para Harry ya que al ser uno de los mejores estudiantes ha viajado por todo el país y varias veces visito el palacio de Buckingham para recibir reconocimientos por sus resultados.

La selección había llamado la atención de todos pues su héroe iniciaría sus estudios ese año los profesores estaban emocionados pero uno más que todos el director sabía que pronto iniciaría con sus planes bien trazados.

La sus directora empezó a nombrar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso hasta llegar al esperado.

-Harry James Potter-el chico que salió de entre los demás impacto a todos su parecido con James Potter era innegable sus facciones aristocráticas sus ojos verdes esmeralda nada que ver con los claros de Lily su presencia denotaba seguridad fuerza inteligencia se sentó en el taburete el sombrero tapó su vista de todos lo que querían verlo.

-Esto si es una sorpresa un semidiós mis respetos joven Potter su inteligencia va más allá solo hay un lugar donde colocarlo-Pienso que su criterio será el indicado señor sombrero seleccionador-Definitivamente su mente es muy aguda-Eso es un alago o una indirecta-Yo lamento la persona que se meta en su camino joven semidiós-¡SLYTHERIN!-el shock en el comedor hizo sonreír al chico sin contar el de los profesores o este colegio le traería mucha diversión al semidiós se sentó en la mesa verde y plata.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La oficina del director era un caos el adusto profesor de pociones maldecía que el heredero Potter quedara en su casa.

-Vamos Severus no exageres tu mejor que nadie sabe que Lily era más slytherin que muchos de esa casa-dijo el profesor de encantamiento-¿Qué no lo entienden? un Potter en mi casa-No será que así no podrás quitarle todos los puntos a Gryffindor para ganar la copa de la casa-dijo la profesora de aritmacia los demás reían por lo bajo cuando el profesor salió dando un portazo.

El director tampoco es feliz el chico no es lo que esperaba lo esperaba desnutrido temeroso sorprendido por la magia pero cuando lo vio emerger como si saliera de las sombras el era hermoso bien alimentado se notaba la inteligencia sus ojos llenos de poder y quedar en slytherin no está en sus planes lo necesitaba con el chico Weasley y la señorita Granger aunque hablaría con ellos para que los incluya en su vida la chica es inteligente y ambiciosa sería fácil no todo está perdido.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo la primera en hablarle fue una chica de sangré mestiza como el bueno eso es lo creen-Hola soy Trayce Davies te he visto en algún lado aunque no recuerdo donde-Es el chico que vivió claro que lo has visto-dijo otro chico de quinto año-No tonto...ya recordé tu ganaste la nacional de matemáticas y luego a nivel Europa cierto-el asintió.

-Eres un cerebrito-dijo el prefecto Rosier-No lo creo-contesto mientras leía unos formularios Trayce leyó sobre su hombro que llenaba abrió los ojos impactada.

-No inventes vas a estudiar la universidad al mismo tiempo-Así como fui seleccionado para este colegió donde estudiaron mis papás y es tiempo completo hable con la universidad me dieron facilidad para presentarla por correspondencia-contesto sin despegar los ojos de los papeles si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto como todos estaban con la boca abierta sorprendidos que a sus once estudiara la universidad a la par por muy sangré pura saben lo que significa estudiar una carrera universitaria.

Las clases fueron fáciles la de historia veía como una chica con el pelo esponjado escribía y escribía solo negó con la cabeza ella una típica sabelotodo nadie sabe más que yo pero pobre pronto se daría cuenta que aquí no lo sería ya que él no necesitaba estar enclaustrado en la biblioteca para aprender a gracias herencia semidiós.

La clase de pociones llegó Severus no sabía si demostrar su odio por el chico o no ya que estaba en su casa y algo le decía que no tentara a su suerte él siempre le ha hecho casos su instinto lo ha salvado varias veces de una muerte segura.

-Señor Potter qué efectos tiene la muerte en vida-apenas había terminado la pregunta y la chica greñuda ya levantaba la mano como desesperada rodó los ojos internamente.

-La poción de la muerte en vida es conocida por detener toda actividad fisiológica en la persona a la que se sumista aunque en mi opinión está mal nombrada-no pudo evitar preguntar por qué está mal nombrada.

-Bueno profesor la muerte en vida se refiere a que está muerto pero vive eso podría a ver sido antes de encontrar un antídoto y la poción solo detiene sus actividad motora y fisiológica en realidad sería algo así como animación suspendida ya que se le puede reanimar y muerte en vida es que no puede revivir-el silencio era total Snape pensó de donde diablos un mocoso de once años pudo sacar una conclusión tan lógica y acertada de esa poción.

-Veinte puntos a slytherin por un razonamiento de una poción muy compleja-la clase siguió sin contratiempos a menos que cuentes el caldero de Weasley y Lombotton explotando de ahí nada.

La siguiente semana fue muy tranquila el moreno no encontró mayor problema a las clases así como sus horas de estudio para la universidad.

Un mes después de iniciadas la clases Draco Malfoy había mandado una carta a su padre informando lo sucedido que el niño que vivió es un slytherin el patriarca leyó la carta varias veces creyendo que era una broma fue al colegió a preguntarle a su amigo Severus.

-Lucius que haces aquí-Draco me informo que Potter es un slytherin-así es toda una serpiente-Y tu estas tan tranquilo con eso-Al principio me resistí pero después de la primera clase pensé no es tan malo además con los puntos que ha ganado para la casa no me preocupa-un toque en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Adelante-el mencionado entró.

-Profesor aquí tiene el trabajo que pidió-Lo pedí para el viernes Potter-Lo se profesor pero recuerde le dije que tendría exámenes mañana miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado-Cierto sus exámenes lo había olvidado-el ojiverde saco un papel entregándoselo-Aquí está el calendario completo-.

-Perfecto puede retirarse-con permiso profesor-salió del despacho con una elegancia que muchos quisieran.

-Definitivo el chico no es nada de lo que esperaba-Eso no es nada-le paso el trabajo de Harry lo leyó el informe es perfecto sin faltas de ortografía.

-¿Qué opinas?-Ahora entiendo porque no te quejas de que exámenes se tratan-De la universidad- ¡Disculpa!- Resulta que Potter es un genio está estudiando la universidad y el colegió al mismo tiempo-.

Saco un sobre que le dio al rubio este saco los papeles y la ceja en alto no bajo hasta que acabo de leer todos los documentos.

-Esto es impresionante-Lo sé y lo descubrí ya que en la visita de la sala común el primer día todos susurraban muy emocionados algo poco común en las serpientes la chica Davies me dijo todo-Y tu fuiste a investigar-Si no tuve ningún problema-Nunca espere decir esto pero espero que Draco se le pegué un poco de inteligencia aunque bueno su madre no tenía cerebro-dijo el rubio.

Narcisa siempre fue muy superficial y nada inteligente su compromiso no pudo romperse ya que se había embarazado de su dragón pero en su corazón siempre hubo alguien más.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

A mediados de octubre vino su primer enfrentamiento con los leones se dirigía a su mesa para desayunar le cortó el paso un pelirrojo-Debería de darte vergüenza estar en la casa de las serpientes cuando tus padres fueron gryffindor en esa casa son todos magos oscuros-el ojiverde empezó a reírse él era un mago oscuro pues su abuelo es el dios del inframundo.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Te escuchas lo que dices ese es un comentario tan racista un mago es oscuro o no es por decisión propia no por la casa según el sombrero los gryffindor son valientes y nobles y tu comentario no es nada noble además por si no sabes Merlín fue un slytherin ahora si me permites tengo hambre y no tengo tu tiempo para perderlo en discusiones sin sentido-lo esquivo se sentó a desayunar su enfrentamiento fue tema todo el día en el colegio.

Harry podía sentir algo extraño en el profesor de DCAO también sabía que fluffy se encontraba en el colegio la piedra estaba ahí su abuelo le dijo de ella utilizo su neblina para entrar al lugar sin mover ninguna de las alarmas mágicas tomo la piedra llamó así abuelo le entregó la piedra solo falta la astilla del mago Voltonto.

Los resultados de sus exámenes universitarios fueron excelentes como siempre varios sly con sangre mestiza de grados superiores comenzaron a tomar sus estudios muggles por correspondencia si Harry de once años podía porque ellos no.

Para disgusto del director Severus no estaba siendo hostil con el chico como él quería ya que así pediría un cambio a gryffindor eso era lo mejor pero no el chico Weasley lo agredía y Harry ni le hacía caso.

Los resultados de los exámenes del colegio llegaron y ahí vino el segundo enfrentamiento con los leones.

-Eres un tramposo-llego gritándole la chica greñuda-No se de que hablas-No pudiste sacar mejores calificaciones que yo-dijo molesta.

-Y eso porque granger-pregunto Davies.

-Yo soy la mejor de las clases-Dirás que eres la odiosa come libros-dijo Daphne-Harry es el mejor del colegio aceptarlo envidiosa-hablo Pansy.

-Es cierto el hizo trampa una serpiente no es mejor que los gryffindor-Vaya wesel eso lo dice el que su caldero explota solo con ponerlo al fuego-Cállate Malfoy-Chicos no discutan no vale la pena si quiere pensar eso que lo piense no me interesa-Ven lo acepta-dijo el pelirrojo.

-De verdad eres estúpido Weasley nuestro Harry nunca acepto nada solo dijo que no vale la pena perder su tiempo con gente sin cerebro como ustedes y para que lo sepan no se puede hacer trampa en los exámenes deberías saberlo come libros-le dijo despectiva Daphne todos se fueron a su mesa dejando a los leones molestos.

Para la fiesta de Halloween al aparecer el troll el moreno no lo enfrento ya que su abuelo le dijo que no es su deber si moría alguien era culpa única mente del director ya que no hace lo que tiene que hacer dos niñas de tercero de slytherin resultaron heridas sus padres exigieron mayor seguridad.

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban próximas cuando la noticia que sacudió al mundo mágico salió Sirius es libre e inocente de todo cargo había sido ya valorado y fortalecido por los sanadores de San Mundago la tutela de Harry Potter regresada a sus manos.

Desde el día que salió la noticia que Sirius era libre Draco no podía dejar de mirar al ojiverde.

-Malfoy me vas a decir que tanto me miras hace dos semanas que estas así-el rubio suspiró-Hace años cuando tenía seis años encontré una fotografía en ella salía mi padre mi padrino y dos hombres más a los cuales veían con una mirada llena de amor-Y eso en que me incluye-Uno de ellos es tu padrino el otro es un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados siempre he sabido que m

is padres no se aman solo se casaron por compromiso-.

-Draco intentare averiguar lo que creo que insinúas pero desde ahora te digo no la voy hacer de cupido o celestina eso lo harás tu quedamos claros-Como el agua Potter-con un rostro serio pero los ojos brillando de emoción.

Sirius Black había perdido la noción del tiempo no sabía si eran días o años los que llevaba ahí en ese oscuro lugar un día Amelia apareció lo saco de ahí lo juzgaron y liberaron estuvo en recuperación varios meses ver a su cachorro le daba fuerza los duendes lo habían visitado para informarle que era libre gracias a su ahijado que pidió ver los registros del juicio descubrió que el director sello la voluntad de los Potter descubrió que Remus tampoco le dejaron tener a Harry y con eso lo condeno a Azkaban todo ese tiempo el viejo pagaría a claro que lo haría pero primero necesitaba ver a su cachorro ahora esperaba en el andén en King Cross la locomotora se veía cada vez más cerca.

Los alumnos bajaban estaba impaciente él es adorable igual a James solo los ojos son diferentes pero no son de la pelirroja los de ella eran mucho más claros y es un slytherin o moony va disfrutar esto su cachorro una serpiente.

Harry se acercó a Sirius-Buenas tardes señor Black-Señor o no dime Sirius o padrino señor era mi padre no soy y tan viejo-esto arranco una sonrisa del ojiverde-Vamos Remus nos espera en casa-salieron de la estación dos pares de ojos los vieron abandonar el lugar uno con añoranza y otro con curiosidad de preguntar por alguien en especial.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

GRIMMAUL PLACE 12

La casa es un poco oscura pero acogedora el ojiverde pensaba que era la herencia de su abuelo un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro piel blanca ojos dorados de sonrisa amable.

-Hola soy Remus Lupin-Mucho gusto señor Remus-Dime Remus o moony-Ok Remus-lo llevaron a una habitación bonita decorada como su habitación del colegio pero más cálida.

-Vaya así que nuestro cachorro es un sly-James debe estar en shock-No serias tu canuto-Moony claro que me sorprendió pero ese es nuestro Harry-.

El moreno bajo a cenar la cocina aunque un poco descuidada se sentía agradables -Cuéntanos de tu vida Harry-él les hablo de su vida sus estudios también por recomendación de su abuelo les contó que es un semidiós como conoció a su abuelo como le ha enseñado a usar sus poderes y quien es su padre los dos ex merodeadores tenían la mandíbula desencajada cuando termino de hablar.

-¡Oh por la barbas de Merlín! James se acostó con Poseidón-dijo el animago-Nosotros sabíamos que amaba a alguien pero nunca nos dijo quién era el-Espera moony ahora recuerdo que el traía un colgante que ocultaba siempre donde quedó-Lo guardo en su bóveda cuando empezó toda esta locura de esconderse-Tienes razón amigo y dices que el dios de la muerte es tu abuelo-Si Igniatus Peverell es mi tatarabuelo y la capa de la invisibilidad es la que la muerte le dio-a los dos magos les dio escalofríos la capa la usaron varias veces pero saber que es de la muerte ya no se les hacía tan atractiva.

-Les puedo hacer una pregunta personal-los dos asintieron-Que relación tuvieron con Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape-el animago escupió el té que tomaba.

-Porque lo preguntas cachorro-sirius dijo-Curiosidad-se encogió de hombros-Tuvimos una relación de novios aunque nos separamos a causa de la guerra-dijo el lobo.

-Mmmm ya veo y piensan regresar con ellos-Porque tanto interés-Bueno ya les conté mi vida y la suya no ha hecho muchas cosas así que sus detalles jugosos son interesantes -Sabes eres igual a James cada que hablamos de nuestra vida íntima-Entonces-preguntó impaciente los dos se vieron un poco inseguros.

-Oh vamos no me digan que tienen miedo ya que no serían buenos gryffindor ya saben eso de ser valientes-Pero si ellos no quieren-dijo un poco inseguro el lobo.

-Bueno los secuestran y les dan una buena sección de sexo-¡HARRY! ¡CACHORRO!-gritaron los dos-.

-James también tenía eso comentarios no cabe duda que heredaste su descaro-Descaro si eso lo leí en una revista de psicología de la gente que prefiere vivir en soledad a enfrentar sus miedos-Revista que cosas lees Harry-Es una revista médica de psicología que me llega desde que hice un seminario de estudio de la mentalidad humana hace unos seis años-Oh cielos cachorro eres un cerebrito no tienes amigos con los cuales disfrutar-Me estás diciendo raro-No no solo que eres demasiado inteligente para mí ya no vas a querer a tu viejo padrino-fingiendo pesar los otros dos magos solo rodaron los ojos.

-Yo solo digo que no echen a perder su vida no hay nada malo en arriesgar si no son ellos alguien aparecerá en sus vidas en última instancia yo les puedo presentar varios científicos para que tengan un rato de desahogo y listo-Cachorro voy a tener que confiscarte esa revista no es buena para tu mente está muy libre y soy un mago chapado a la antigua-dijo el animago con preocupación.

-Sirius no te mordiste la lengua hasta dónde se según el diario de papá eres más que un amante de camas ajenas-James cómo pudiste escribir eso está siendo usado en mi contra-moony se reía como no lo hacía en años su pequeño Harry es tan inteligente abierto a las ideas la vida como lamenta no haber estado con él desde ese fatídico día pero ya pagaría ese viejo loco OSI su vida no será nada fácil de ahora en adelante.

Kreacher había visto al niño Potter pero se aura se sentía tan poderosa él no es un mago normal lo supo cuando lo vio solo en la cocina en la noche salía se paró frente al cuadro de su ama.

-Vaya pero si es el mestizo la escoria de las sangres puras-el ojiverde solo levantó la ceja-Así que se creé superior solo porque sus padres eran sangres puras no me impresiona soy mestizo pero en más de una forma-la sonrisa del niño no era nada buena-Sabes te diré un secreto ya que no puedes decir lo a nadie mi madre es en realidad James Potter-Vaya así que engaño a la sangre sucia-Nunca la engaño porque ellos nunca fueron nada sabes quien fue mi padre nada más y nada menos que Poseidón dios de los mares así que soy un semidiós más de lo tu llegaste a ser-caminaba asía la escalera se detuvo-Creo que le pediré a mí abuelo Thanatos que quite tu cuadro que es tan grosero falto de clase y educación-siguió su camino demando a un cuadro más blanco de lo normal el elfo también estaba petrificado en su lugar el niño era mucho más de lo que fue su ama.

En la entrada de la cocina dos ex merodeadores solo sonreían regresaron a sentarse a platicar-Harry se parece tanto a James ese temple y no dejar que nadie te pisoteo es tan característico de él-Si moony pero la tranquilidad y la forma tan educada pero tan letal supongo que es su padre como sus ojos son impresionantes como si vieras el mar-Quien lo diría James enamorado de él-En la escuela había muchos enamorados de nuestro amigo nadie le llamo la atención-Bueno mi querido amigo ellos no se comparan con un dios y cambiando de tema que piensas de lo que nos dijo Harry-.

Se quedaron pensando decidieron irse a dormir mañana seria otro día las cosas importantes se hacen con la cabeza fría no tenía casó apresurar las situación además tenían la impresión que su querido cachorro metería sus pequeñas manitas en esto si hacían una imprudencia.

Una noche de sueño tranquila fue lo que tuvieron los tres habitantes de la antigua mansión Black los primeros en bajar fueron los adultos pero se detuvieron en las escaleras así los encontró minutos más tarde un ojiverde medio dormido-¿Que hacen aquí parados?-eso pareció sacarlos de su aturdimiento bajaron los tres y la imagen era tan diferente la casa vieja y destartalada ahora era limpia bien arreglada y parecía nueva lo que más sorprendió al animago fue el saludo cordial que su madre les dio a los tres Kreacher ya había hecho un desayuno digno de un rey.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-Vaya creo que tus dulces palabras cachorro hicieron maravillas-dijo el animago.

-Yo no tengo la culpa si están con cero por ciento de cordura-dijo sentándose los dos rieron cómplices el desayuno fue delicioso.

-¿Que les parece si volamos un rato?-pregunto su padrino tenia curiosidad por ver si era tan bueno como su padre. -No creo que sea buena idea-¿Porque lo dices Harry?-Hijo del señor del mar no invade territorio del señor de los cielo-entendieron al instante ya les había hablado del decretó y las consecuencias de transgredirlas aunque lo protege el legado de su abuelo no quiere arriesgarse.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos de compra-aplaudió feliz el animago el castaño enterró la cara en sus manos el ojiverde levanto la ceja-Me perdí de algo-Sirius es un fanático de las compras al igual que tú padre cada que salimos termine como un maniquí al que vestían y desvestían-con pesar contesto el lobo.

Después de cinco de horas de andar de tienda en tienda en Francia creía que era mejor recibir un rayo que andar con este loco por las compras ya que lo que le dijo Remus fue cierto los dos terminaron como muñequitos de aparador probándose ropa muggle y mágica estaba decidido no volvería a salir de compras con él no quería ni imaginarse cuando les comento que cuando creciera habría nuevo guardarropa.

Sirius y Remus acompañaron a Harry a la universidad para que presentara sus exámenes caminaban por los pasillos los magos les gusto la arquitectura de la escuela tan diferente a Hogwarts tan iluminada llena de vida.

-Harry-los tres voltearon un hombre de unos sesenta años de barba negra traje de tres piezas elegante se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa al ver a su niño genio su prodigio.

-¿Que gusto verlo?, Decano Williams que gusto verlo aquí-El placer es mío mi joven genio-Decano-no le gustaba que lo alabaran aunque para el hombre era como ver a su nieto.-Lo sé pero es verdad nos presentas-.

-Claro ellos son mis tutores mi padrino Sirius Black-el decano se sorprendió conocía el nombre hace unos meses salió la noticia que era libre y lo habían incriminado-Y él es Remus Lupin-Mucho gusto caballeros vengan acompáñenme para que nuestro jovencito haga sus exámenes-.

En el camino a las aulas donde realizarían los exámenes los magos vieron como muchos jóvenes saludaban a su ahijado le preguntaban sobre tantas cosas mientras Harry hacia su pruebas el decano les contaba todos los logros mostrándoles fotografías y vídeos de premios y reconocimientos recibidos el orgullo que los embargó sabían que a James le hubiera gustado presumir lo que su bebé ha hecho y ellos no lo abandonarían se esforzarían por darle una gran familia aunque eso incluya a dos rubios y un pelinegro un poco gruñón.

Los hombres en la mansión Malfoy vivían su navidad tranquila desdé que Narcisa decidió irse a vivir a Italia a su chalet no tenían que soportar tontas fiestas sonriéndole a medio mundo.

-Draco tenemos que hablar-Dime padre-aunque él ya se imaginaba lo que hablarían.

-Como sabes mi matrimonio con tu madre solo fue por compromiso-Lo se padre-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que pensamos rehacer nuestra vida-entonces se le vino una idea ya le afecta convivir tanto con Harry y su forma tan abierta de abordar todos los temas.

-Van hacerse amantes-los dos adultos escupieron el wishky que estaban tomando tosieron un poco.

-No, no nada de eso-pudo decir su padrino recuperándose un poco-Tu padre y yo estamos interesados en personas diferentes-el rubio menor asintió serio aunque por dentro se doblaba de la risa la cara de los adultos era muy cómica esa memoria la tendría en su pensadero para verla en cualquier momento.

Dumbledore estaba teniendo la peor de las navidades en primera nada le ha salido como planeó con tanto ahínco puso al chico Potter donde lo podría moldear pero los tontos muggles no pudieron hacer su parte.

Segundo él tenía que ser seleccionado para gryffindor y no fue con las serpiente y los chicos Weasley y granger tampoco hicieron su trabajo guiándolo en el tren asía su mejor opción.

Tercero Black fue absuelto y él ni enterado hubiera podido hacer algo de haberlo sabido pero no el estúpido de Fudge ni le aviso.

Y lo que más le molesta es el hecho que tiene que mandarle la capa de James al chico pues tanto Black como Lupin sabe que la tiene no es justo pensaba dársela en el colegio para vigilarlo recuperarla cuando quiera malditos los sangre puras que tienen cosas realmente maravillosas se quejaba.

Todavía tenía la esperanza que se lanzara a rescatar la piedra filosofal ahí podría manejarlo, pero haría algo mejor mencionaría su preocupación por el chico que sería mejor cuidado por sus familiares que por un recluso recién liberado si eso haría.

Se dirigió al ministerio a poner su mejor cara de abuelo preocupado por su alumno.

Horas más tarde reunido con los del wizengamoth y Amelia Bones como le jefa de regulación mágica-Bueno director para que nos reunió-Como ya les dije mi preocupación es con respecto a la tutela del joven Potter si bien conozco a Sirius Black no creo que sea el indicado para cuidarlo acaba de salir de prisión recomiendo que pase un tiempo antes de que lo tenga a su cargo-muchos murmullos se oyeron en la sala.

-Director Dumbledore es usted sanador certificados preguntó Bones -No Amelia-Eso suponía entonces dígame Albus con qué derecho pones en entredicho la opinión profesional de quince medimagos que certificaron la salud del Señor Black-.

El director no sabía que decir pensó que sería fácil manipularlos como siempre-No me mal entiendas Amelia pero me interesa el bien del joven Potter pienso que las salas de sangre de su madre con su familia estaría más protegido-puso su cara preocupada.

-Curioso que menciones eso Albus cuando Lily Evans no es la madre de Harry sino James fue quien lo engendro lo cual nos lleva a que nos expliques en este instante con qué derecho dejaste a Harry con unos muggles que no son nada de él y sellaste una voluntad que no te pertenecía-.

Casi en la madrugada regreso al castillo como pudo pasar esto el wizengamoth casi lo mandan a Azkaban había perdido su título como jefe de la confederación de magos su puesto en el ministerio también solo conservaba el de director ya que todavía no había nadie que se ofreciera a ejercer sus acciones serían vigiladas por los gobernadores del colegió este fue un fatal movimiento lo había perdido casi todo ahora más que nunca necesitaba conseguir al chico que vivió bajo su pulgar tendría una conversación al regreso de clases.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

La navidad llego sentados frente al fuego listos para abrir sus obsequios Harry fue el primero en abrirlos recibió un álbum de cuando su padre iba al colegió Remus le dio varios libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras que el mismo hizo tres tomos gruesos al ojiverde se le vino una idea para alegrar al lobo, también recibió muchos dulces departe de sirius y una caja de bromas de zonco.

Harry le dio a Sirius una escoba una nimbus 2000 ya que al estar tantos años en prisión no disfruto de volar con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció y a Remus le dio una copia del libro de los dioses del olimpo con las fotos reales de ellos-Cachorro donde sacaste esto-Es una copia fiel del libro que el abuelo me dio es un libro del olimpo-No puedo aceptar algo tan valioso-Remus es tuyo nadie aparte de Sirius tu o yo puede leerlo los que lo vean creerán que es una novela de amor.

Abrieron los demás regalos que sus amigos de slytherin fueron dulces y algunos libros Remus recibió una caja con tres viales de poción mata lobos no traía nota pero no hacía falta sabia de quien era.

-Vaya así que está haciendo méritos el susodicho-el castaño asintió-Y a ti padrino que te enviaron-tomo un obsequió de color verde con plata saco una hermosa bata de seda con un gran perro bordado, el lobo se atacó de la risa y el animago enrojeció.

Pero el ojiverde no les puso atención ya que estaba leyendo la carta de Draco donde le decía lo que su padre y padrino le dijeron y empezarían su cortejo después de navidad ya que su madre murió hace unos días en un accidente con un objeto prohibido.

-Sirius Remus ustedes conocían de casualidad conocían a la señora Narcisa-los dos le pusieron atención.

-Si era mi prima-Como términos casada con el padre de Draco si tú y su papa se aman-.

-Como lo supiste ahijado-Bueno Remus recibió poción mata lobos y Severus Snape es el único maestro de pociones verificado para hacerla y por lo que me dijo Draco sólo uní los puntos-Harry lo repitió eres como James no se te va una-suspiro su padrino.

-Lucius y yo nos conocemos desde niños cuando cumplimos diez antes de entrar al colegió me dijo que era su novio el pequeño bastardo-los dos magos se reían de los pucheros del animago.

-Salimos mucho tiempo eso no me impidió hacerles bromas sobre todo a Snape ya que salía con moony un año antes de salir mi prima Andrómeda se casó con Tonks me cae bien pero para los Black era una deshonra que se hubiera juntando con un nacido de muggles mis tíos comprometieron a Narcisa con Lucius aún que ella amaba a Regulus mi hermano cuando el murió estaba devastada la ayudamos a salir adelante habíamos acordado que seguirían con el compromiso y cuando mis tíos murieran romperían el compromiso-.

Su mirada se quedó pérdida unos instantes-¿Padrino que pasó después?-Eso es lo extrañó Harry-¿A qué te refieres Remus?.

-Resulto que tanto Narcisa como Lucius no recuerdan como paso pero terminaron juntos y-De ahí nació Draco-Si así fue por supuesto se casaron y Sirius y yo nos alejamos de ellos Lucius y Narcisa trataron muchas veces de hablar con Sirius pero él se negó la traición de ellos fue mucho para él-termino el lobo.

-Porque quieres saber Harry-pregunto el ojiazul-Draco me informo que su madre murió antes de salir de vacaciones por un artefacto prohibido-Cissa está muerta tengo que informales a Andy-se levantó de golpe.

Segundos después una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con ojos azules seguida de un hombre castaño de ojos cafés la siguiente fue una muchacha bonita de cabello rosa.

-Andy cuánto tiempo sin verte-Primo veo que estas bien quise ponerme en contactó contigo cuando me entere pero la flú está bloqueada-Tranquila Andy me iba a poner en contacto pero necesitaba tiempo con Harry-voltearon a ver al chico todos se presentaron.

-Eres metamorfa así que los genes Black se reactivaron después de generaciones de inactividad-la pelinegra se sorprendió de la forma de hablar del ojiverde con una deducción muy acertada.

-No te sorprendas prima Harry es un genio ahora mismo estudia el colegio de magia y la universidad al mismo tiempo-dijo orgulloso.

-Enserio eso es increíble en cuál estas mi hermano fue a Yale-dijo Ted-Yo estoy en Oxford aunque todavía no me decido por una especialidad-.

-Tienes suerte yo apenas si pude terminar el colegió-dijo la peli rosa-La verdad no sé cómo logre ser autor si el sigilo soy un desastre-Si eres demasiado imprudente-reprendió su madre.

-No tendrás una represión que sea lo que te impide concentrarse en tu entorno tal vez psicológico o sexual-la chica se empezó ahogar con la galleta que comía, su padre empezó a reírse al igual que su madre los dos merodeadores solo negaban la sinceridad del chico refrescante para la sociedad tan cerrada en la que viven.

-Ves hija te dijo lo mismo talvez deberías acostarte con el chico Weasley para que se te quite un poco tu torpeza-¡Papa no digas eso!-murmuro tapándose la cara.

El ojiverde le dio una revista-¡Y esto!-desconcertada vio la revista muggle en sus manos.

-Es de psicología para que enfrentes tu represión sexual es muy educativa-Vez moony te dije que teníamos que confiscar las está pervirtiendo a mi sobrina-.

-Oh primo por favor Harry tiene once le está dando una información científica además Nympadora tiene dieciocho-.

-Mama no me digas así-Que hay algo mal-pregunto del ojiverde-Es que no le gusta su nombre-dijo su madre-Pero a mí me parece interesante suena como Ninfa además si a los demás no les gusta ese es su problema te puedo decir Nym-la chica asintió ya que Harry le dijo que su nombre le gustaba hasta le parecía interesante.

-Dime primo que paso porque me llamaste-el animago se puso serio los invitó tomar un poco de té que trajo el elfo-Me acabo de enterar que Narcisa murió hace algunos días por tener en su poder un artefacto maldito-Ted abrazo a su esposa ya que se puso a llorar Cissa era la menor de las tres a pesar de haberse casado con Ted nunca dejó de estar en contacto con ella.

Antes de irse abrazo a Sirius-Ella siempre se culpó por el distanciamiento de Lucius y tú sabía cuánto se aman ahora ella esta con Regulus por fin van a verse después de tanto no dejes pasar tu felicidad ahora que tienes oportunidad-le devolvió el abrazo y beso su frente.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

El resto de las vacaciones se divirtieron mucho hablaron de las travesuras de su padre sueños cosas que hicieron y cosas que no Harry estuvo recibiendo mucha correspondencia pero no hicieron mucho caso pensaron que eran sus amigo a sí hubieran puesto atención la noticia no los sorprendería.

La luna llena de este año para Remus fue una nueva experiencia la poción y la niebla de Harry caminaron por las calles de Londres sin que Sirius se transformara y su cachorro camino a su lado sin temor a morderlo ya que la oscuridad de este lo tranquilizó.

El día de regresar a clases llegó en la estación Sirius y Remus despedían a su cachorro.

-Sabes Siri hay alguien que te come con los ojos deberías hacer algo al respecto-¡Cachorro!-con voz suave pero con advertencia.

-Está bien es tu vida pero te voy a prestar una de mis revistas para ampliar tu panorama y quizás un poco tu lívido-Anda sube ya se va el tren-dijo el castaño para no comprometer a su amigo el ojiverde se despidió de ellos vieron el expresó alejarse.

-Vamos moony necesitamos encontrar esas revistas y confiscarlas mi prongsy está muy mal influenciado-el castaño sabía que era un pretexto para saber qué hacer con su antiguo amor.

Remus Lupin sabe que pronto tendrá que enfrentar a su pareja pero no ahora se pondría en contacto después ahorita era tiempo de estrechar los lazos con Harry su cachorro tan independiente e inteligente.

El regreso fue muy tranquilo su compartimiento el rubio fue el primero en llegar luego los demás sly.

-Que tal tus vacaciones Harry-pregunto la pelinegra Davies.

-Bien presente mis exámenes y juro que no volveré a ir de compras con Sirius-No pudo ser tan malo- dijo Blaise-Si pasar cinco horas cinco horas probándote ropa por un adicto a las compras entonces no sé lo que será-.

-Bueno Harry no puedes culparlo-hablo Daphne-No ha estado contigo como debió ser se siente culpable por lo que te faltó trata de compensarlo además tiene buen gusto-viendo la ropa que trae unos pantalones negros una camisa verde menta y una chamarra Dolce&Gabbana mocasines negros italianos todos asintieron.

El resto del año se fue rápido lo único cuando el director quiso hablar con él estaba el espejo de osed en su despacho-Interesante objeto no crees mi niño-¿Que puede tener de interesante un espejo? que te muestra ilusiones director es un artículo sin sentido a mi parecer-se fue del despacho dejando a un director completamente en shock de ahí ya no lo molesto.

El segundo año no tubo contratiempos solo cuando el San Valentín la chica Weasley se le acercó sintió una energía extraña del diario que traía esa misma noche utilizó su niebla para tomarlo extrajo la astilla con la esfera y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar para no levantar sospechas al basilisco lo mando a una isla mágica donde había otros basiliscos su abuelo se lo llevo y Lockhart no se acercó mucho a Harry después de que este digiera que era un maestro incompetente al liberar a los duendecillos de tornes y no saber regresarlos.

Antes de iniciar el tercer año Harry Sirius y Remus ya vivían en la Mansión Malfoy pues en el transcurso del año tanto Lucius como Severus se dedicaron a cortejar a los gry decidieron vivir juntos la mansión es tan grande que todos podían vivir ahí sin que hubiera problemas de intimidad.

Para Draco era como un sueño tener al moreno es como si tuviera un hermano al que pueden contarse sus cosas Sirius es tan alegre que su papa sonreía más se sentía como una familia por fin.

Draco les había preguntado cuando pensaban darle un hermanito el animago se quejaba diciendo que era esas revistas de su ahijado le estaban quitando su inocencia había confesado que para el Harry siempre seria el bebé de un día de nación que cargo en sus brazos no importándole que edad tenga.

El tercer año fue igual o más tranquilo que el anterior solo sus pelea con los gry pero eran normales la greñuda seguía molesta porque Harry tiene el mejor promedio dos noticias importantes acapararon la atención en la mansión para vacaciones pascua.

La primera fue una sorpresa para todos en especial para Remus al llegarle una invitación para que le hicieran un reconocimiento por sus libros él no tenía ni idea hasta que llegaron a Suiza donde le hacían el reconocimiento.

-Pero no sé de qué se traté esto-dijo desconcertado.

-Veras Remus cuando me diste los libros los leí y fueron lo mejor que he leído en esa materia así que le mande una copia a varios editores del país y el extranjero me respondieron los del extranjero empezaron a publicarlos y toma-le dio varios pergaminos los abrió.

-¿E...es...to es broma?-el ojiverde negó Severus se acercó paso su brazo por la cintura de su novio parecía que no tardaría en desmallarse de atrás vio unos eran peticiones para hacer otros libros también una de gringotts donde su bóveda recibe el pago de las ediciones de los libros y podía entenderlo que estaba impresionado la cantidad es enorme a más de seis ceros a las derecha.

-Pero Harry soy un hombre lobo-Remus ellos lo saben lo especifique en los manuscritos por qué crees que los del extranjero me respondieron sabes que en Inglaterra es donde más perjuicios hay en cambio en otras partes no es lo mismo además quien te va a entregar el reconocimiento es Emmanuel A. Welles director del instituto de Salen donde tus libros se utilizan desde que salieron hace dos años-Co...co...mo mi...mi...mis libros se utilizan en Salem-Si Remus uno de los más importantes en defensa contra las artes oscuras-dijo con orgullo el ojiverde.

Severus lo besó como felicitación-Remus siempre has sido muy inteligente y te mereces esto tu condición no te limita solo te engrandece todos estamos orgullosos de ti-susurro su pareja al oído.

El castaño un poco nervioso aceptó en reconocimiento una vez en la fiesta el director de Salem le pidió dar unas prácticas en el instituto y que le agradaba que por su condición no se limitará elogió sus libros como brillantes y lo incito a hacer uno para niños para que los instruyan desde pequeños y acaben con tantos mitos sobre criaturas oscuras.

Severus le agradeció a Harry con una sonrisa verdadera por haber hecho esto por Remus ya que él se merecía es reconocimiento de regalo para su lobo se lo llevo una semana a Hawái pues sabe cuánto le gusta la playa.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

La segunda fue la graduación de Harry en la universidad Draco invito a todos los compañeros de slytherin para sorprender al moreno ese día el decano se sorprendió ya que todos los jóvenes que felicitaron a su alumno estrella pertenecían a las mejores familias de Inglaterra y otros países y que todos iban al mismo colegio.

Sirius le dio su motocicleta a Harry de regaló Lucius le dio un diario que le ayuda a organizar sus finanzas mágicamente el rubio menor le dijo que su padre solo da algo tan útil cuando está orgulloso de las personas eso le gusto al ojiverde ya que ahora eran familia.

Harry se llevó a todos los sangré pura a comer al mc donals le fascinó la coca cola y toda la comida chatarra Lucius estaba horrorizado de ver a sus finas serpientes comiéndose las hamburguesas con las manos, sin darse cuenta que él también había comido las papas con las manos las suyas y las de Sirius este le dio más hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Lo hiciste a propósito-le gruño molesto-Por supuesto mi rubia serpiente no podía dejar esta oportunidad-le sonrió con descaro Severus y Remus reían con disimulo al líder de las serpientes estaba feliz que sus pupilos se divirtieran sabía que muchos padres no querían que regresara el Lord ya había arruinado sus vidas le había costado mucho ser reivindicados muchos ya le habían dicho que al menor indicio de volver le alertarían para detenerlo volver con el ya no sería opción.

Uno de los más claros en eso eran Los Flint los más devotos ahora los que menos querían por eso pues de una forma al estar tan cerca del moreno había mejoraron la reputación de muchos sangre pura acusados de ser mortifagos su hijo estaba cerca de Harry para cualquier cosa avisarle al chico.

El cuarto año llegó tanto Draco como Harry sabían que este año se llevaría a cabo el torneo de los tres magos se enteraron en la premiaciones de Remus por que el director de Salem lo mencionó.

Al rubio no le había gustado la idea de no haber quiddich pero no le importo mucho ya que su casa seguía ganando las otras escuelas hicieron su arribó el comedor había mucho bullicio la escuela francesa se sentó con las águilas y durmstrang con las serpientes los únicos que no hacían caso al alboroto era Harry y Draco ya que ellos seguían leyendo el nuevo libro que Remus les dio-Ese librro no esta a la venta verrrda-dijo el joven que los chicos reconocieron como Viktor Krum.

-Si pero tu como sabes-dijo el ojiverde-Nosotros llevamos los libros de Remus Lupin-dijo un joven rubio.

-Wow a Remus le va encantar saber que también ustedes lo utilizan-¿También?-interesado otro chico extranjero pregunto-Salem igual- dijo el ojigris.

-Pero ustedes lo conocen-Claro que lo conocen guapo es padrino honorario de Harry y futuro esposo de su padrino de Draco-dijo Pansy-Ya veo entonces es su nuevo librrro-Si va salir en una semana nos dedicó los primeros y comentó el ojiverde.

La cena siguió tranquila como casi todas-Oye Harry vas a hacer una especialización-pregunto Higgins-No lo sé todavía no me decidió tengo varias propuestas pero no se-los del colegio extranjero les llamo la atención el comentario pero no dijeron nada más.

El día que los competidores pusieron sus nombres en el cáliz después de cenar el ojiverde lo rodeo con su neblina no sabía porque pero tenía un presentimiento y tanto su padre como abuelo le dijeron que siempre les hiciera caso.

La selección de los campeones no sorprendió a nadie más que ser escogido un huffelpuff como campeón el ojiverde noto la extraña reacción del profesor de defensa le mando una carta a su padrino contándole sobre la reacción y un papelito de su niebla le dio donde venía su nombre.

La semana paso hoy tendrían una clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas la cual no fue peligrosa más bien bonita porque Hagrid llevo una pareja de unicornios con su bebe los cuales se acercaron de inmediato con el joven semidiós ya que su padre creo los caballos ellos sentían el aura de su creador en el joven los sly felices de tener la atención de los bellos animales por supuesto no faltó quien estaba celos como lo dejo ver al final de clase cuando el semi gigante se llevó a los unicornios.

-No puedes dejar de lucirte traidor- el Weasley siguió con su diatriba-Claro al ser un prospecto de mortifagos que se puede esperar no sé cómo no te echan del colegio-Yo pienso que a mamá le encarará saber de esta interesante reflexión tuya Ronnal-dijo un hombre pelirrojo cabello hasta las hombros musculoso algunas cicatrices en los brazos con una expresión bastante molesta mientras en menor estaba pálido-Vete que tú y yo hablaremos al rato espérame con la jefe de tu casa y ni se te ocurra faltar-el chico salió corriendo el mayor solo negó.

-Gracias señor Weasley-el joven sonrió-Supongo que eres Harry creo que él debe agradecerte soy yo-los sly lo miraban expectantes.

-Tu revista ayudo a mi novia a decidirse-Tu eres el Weasley de Nym-el asintió-Bueno no solo a mí resulta sé que los señores Tonks ya esperan a su segundo hijo-comento con una sonrisa pues recordaba la cara afligida de su novia cuando sus padres les dieron la noticia.

-Sirius va confiscar todas rus revistas-dijo con burla el rubio-Bueno yo no tengo la culpa que la mayoría de las personas pierdan sus inivisiones al leer un artículo meramente científico-ahora entendía porque su novia esta impresionada con el morenito no habla como un chico de su edad.

-Y ustedes de donde se conocen y preguntó el ojiverde-Fuimos compañeros en el colegió yo fui a gryffindor y ella a huffelpuff-Pero tú no vives en Londres verdad-No trabajo y vivo en Rumania en la reserva de dragones y supongo que estas aquí por lo del torneo o me equivoco-Eres demasiado perspicaz-el chico sonrió inocente se despidieron del domador.

Este lo vio marcharse el agradecía al moreno, desde que es amigo de Nym ha estado enamorado de ella pero no creía que se decidiera a aceptarlo pronto por eso se sorprendió hace casi tres años en la mañana después de año nuevo al meterse a bañar sintió como le daban pequeños besos en la espalda volteo encontrándose con una desnuda auror de cabello rosa el no pregunto nada solo la tomo en brazos beso acarició terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor todo el día.

Ya llevan tres años juntos él no podía creer que un niño de once años le diera una revista que la ayudo a enfrentar sus miedos pero conociendo ahora a Harry puede ver que él es demasiado inteligente su hermanito nunca podría llevarse con él ron es demasiado cuadrado y su hermanita pues es un sueño imposible para ella el ojiverde necesita un reto alguien que rivalice con su intelecto y sabe que ella es demasiado ilusa al creer que podrá tener algo con el chico que vivió sin contar que todos saben que su padrino está casado con Lucius odio a los Weasley sabe nunca lo dejaría tener nada con ellos más que una mera amistad.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Días después un contrariado y molesto Viktor Krum llego a la sala de slytherin donde los del colegio durmstrang tenían acceso-Las chicas de este colegió son tan groseras-De quien hablas Krum-hablo Higgins-De una chica en la biblioteca con cabello esponjado.

-Granger-contesto-¿Que te dijo?-Me acerque la vi entretenida como las de más no se le acercan tal vez tendría paz me hablo de su trabajo recordé que Harry ya lo había hecho le sugerí que le pidiera ayuda y-Déjame adivinar enloqueció no-el asintió Montague se acercó le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Veras Krum Granger odia a Harry por que él ha tenido mejor promedio desde que entraron al colegió ella no acepta eso ya que es una insufrible saberlo todo-Pero Harry es un genio nunca podría ganarle ya vez ya termino el año pasado su carrera universitaria con honores-los del otro colegio escuchaban interesados su plática.

Desde ese día el jugador de quiddich le gustaba platicar con el ojiverde este amplio su panorama sobre cosas que podía hacer sin ser acosado por la prensa se convirtió en su hermano.

La primera prueba los dragones fue entretenida para Harry los dragones son interesantes poderosos imponentes casi terminaron empatados los tres ya que los dragones ni caso les hicieron a los campeones ya que los dragones estuvieron en una pose como de lucimiento centrándose en el aura que despide el moreno.

Para el baile Krum invito a Harry la túnica de gala que su padrino le envió a él y Draco eran muy hermosas la del moreno fue color verde agua metálica haciendo contraste con sus ojos en la nota decía en honor al mar a su padre le gusto la de Draco fue azul cielo metálica le quedo perfecta el rubio presumió el buen gusto de su futuro papá.

Muchos pensaron al verlos junto en el baile que el jugador está interesado en el morenito pero no lo ve como un hermano y Draco le sugirió que lo invitara este fue con uno amigo del jugador.

La segunda prueba llego el rubio está preocupado pues no ha visto a su hermano por ningún lado ve lanzarse a Viktor al lago uno minutos después es el primero en salir trayendo a su hermano se bajó de las gradas para llegar junto a ellos mientras la matrona los atiende Harry está tranquilo aún que Viktor parece confundido.

-Estas bien-Si solo que las criaturas del lago no me atacaron parecía que contemplaban a Harry-Bueno eso no importa lo bueno es que llegaste primero-el solo asintió.

Bajo el agua minutos antes

Harry fue llevado por su jefe de casa al lago donde los señores Croch y Bagman le indicaron que él era la persona más valiosa de Viktor ya a que lo considera su hermano le explicaron lo que pasaría lo pusieron a dormir fue entregado a las personas de las profundidades las cuales se sentían honrados de tener a su príncipe en las profundidades sólo lo veían con adoración así lo encontró el búlgaro.

Antes de la tercera tarea el profesor moody despareció lo buscaron por todos lados llegaron la autores que lo encontraron en su baúl.

Días después se registró una gran explosión en un pueblo muggle en una antigua mansión donde solo se encontró el cuerpo de un hombre pequeño una gran serpiente carbonizada un hombre joven y un bulto de cenizas después de que Harry enviara la carta a Sirius Lucius la encontró se reunió con los antiguos mortifagos todos empezaron a buscar indicios en una escapada del falso moody lo atraparon los Flint descubriendo la identidad del hombre el cual los acuso de traidores ellos no les importo ya habían sufrido por culpa de un señor oscuro que no les dio nada solo castigos después de interrogarlo descubrieron su plan llegaron a la mansión donde ya tenían todo el ritual preparado para destruir su cuerpo que no pudiera regenarse nunca dejaron los cuerpos para que los encontraran los muggles y enterrarlos.

La época del señor oscuro por fin termino sin la zozobra de que un día regresaría las familias de slytherin podían seguir asía un nuevo futuro gracias a lo que paso a Sirius muchas familias repensaron lo que el ministerio dijo de muchas familias si a él lo habían encerrado sin un juicio entonces seria verdad de las demás familias eso ayudo a muchos a limpiar su nombre.

La última prueba fue sin inconvenientes la cual ganó el búlgaro con facilidad las premiaciones no tuvieron contratiempos.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron al fin había otro pequeño detalle tanto Sirius y Remus no sabían cómo decirle a sus parejas que se irían a vivir a New York ya que ellos habían prometido no dejar solo a su ahijado Harry les había dicho que podía irse solo no quería que su relación con las personas importantes para sus padrinos terminara.

Al llegar a la mansión después de ir a comprar unas cosas a Londres muggle pero al llegar había una mujer rubia en medio de la sala siendo apuntada por las varitas de los tres magos que ahí viven el ojiverde la reconoció de inmediato la foto de su libro es más que exacta.

El lobo también la reconoció-Lady Afrodita a que debemos el honor-la rubia de inmediato observo al chico fruncido un poco el ceño de ese hermoso rostro se acercó un poco al chico.

-Eres un hijo de Hades no puedo creer que rompió el pactó-Se equivoca señora Afrodita soy nieto de Ignotus Peverell-Así que eres legado del único hijo semidiós de Thanatos interesante-los tres sly no entendían de lo que hablaban dioses semidioses legados.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

-Yo soy Afrodita la diosa del amor soy tu madre Draco-¡Cómo!-Hace algunos años tome el cuerpo de tu madre para concebirte pero después me di cuenta que cometí un error ellos no debieron ser padres pero no podía hacer nada ya estaba hecho ese día había bebido de más con Dionisio y Ares es malo apostar pero eso no importa lo que me trajo aquí es otro asunto-se acercó al rubio menor le acaricio la mejilla-Tienes que ir al cumplir dieciséis al campamento mestizo para entrenar ya que tu legado saldrá cuando cumplas esa edad bueno eso es todo adiós-así como llego se fue dejando con mas preguntas que respuestas.

-Pueden creer lo que dijo esa loca-En realidad Severus esa mujer es una diosa y lo que dijo es cierto-Remus no puedes creer eso-Yo soy un semidiós-dijo el ojiverde empezó a extender su oscuridad por el lugar los tres lo vieron sorprendido-Creo que hay cosas que deben explicarnos no amor-dijo el rubio mayor a su ojiazul que sonríe culpable.

Todos se sentaron a comer una vez que terminaron Draco era el más impaciente-Como te enterarse que eres un semidiós-A los cinco años conocí a mi abuelo Thanatos él me ha enseñado todo sobre el mundo de los dioses-Pero eres un semidiós por tu abuelo-En realidad no mi padre es un dios y tengo el legado de Thanatos así como el de Lady Hécate al igual que Draco ya que tenemos magia-Tu padre es un dios así que Lily y tu padre-En realidad mi padre James y mi padre Poseidón uno de los tres grandes-¿Que quieres decir con uno de los tres grandes?-Verás Draco Zeus Hades y Poseidón son considerados los tres grandes y tiene un pacto que se hizo después de la segunda guerra mundial donde ellos tres tienen prohibido tener hijos ya que la suyos son los más poderosos los otros dioses no pueden tener mucho contacto con sus hijos solo pueden hablarles con el pensamiento cuando están en peligro-Entonces tu padre rompió el pacto-dijo el rubio mayor.

-No tanto Zeus como Hades también lo hicieron pero no importa mi abuelo dijo que no tengo que preocuparme por el señor de los cielos ya que nací fuera de las protecciones mágicas debemos llamarlos señor de los cielos de los mares y de la muerte ya que son algo sensibles con sus nombres-hablo el ojiverde.

-Si tengo que ir a ese lugar como y donde es tu ibas a ir sin decirme Harry-Si voy a ir y claro que te iba a decir cuando ellos se decidieran a decirle-señalándolos con la mando a los gry.

-El campamento esta en New York es un lugar para entrenar para pelear con los monstruos mitológicos hijos de los semi titanes que buscan matarnos-.

La plática mejoro un poco tanto los chicos se fueron a su habitación para enseñarle el libro ahí el rubio se empapo de la historia de los dioses hablaron de lo bueno era que no estarían solos en el campamento los mayores hablaron los sly se molestaron mucho porque sus parejas no les habían dicho que pensaban irse a otro lado del mundo pero viendo los nuevos acontecimientos podían irse todos sin ningún problema Severus dejaría de enseñar descansaría de los malos alumnos pondría con Lucius un laboratorio para iniciar una empresa de pociones Remus podía dar sus seminarios en las distintas escuelas de magia de América así como seguir con lo de su libro para niños para terminar con muchos mitos de muggles.

La casa que habían comprado en América en es una hermosa mansión pintada de blanco pero muy moderna hecha con mucho cristal Draco le encanto el diseño nada que ver con las lúgubres mansiones de Europa Harry le había explicado que la mayoría de las casa son hechas con un estilo modernista cuando recorrieron las calles de New York los rascacielos y los edificios modernos le gusto a los rubios estaban pensado comprarse un edificio lo que fue olvidado al momento de ver los autos deportivos y los lujosos yates.

Como sabían que en el campamento lucharían tomaron clases de karate para iniciar su formación también unas clases de esgrima que los ayudaría con los principios básicos del uso de espadas Severus les enseño varias pociones para evitar infecciones reparador de sangre un anti venenos Sirius y Lucius magia sin varita y Remus rastreo por si tenían que buscar a alguien o asía donde dirigirse así que se fueron un año antes, el quinto año y sexto lo estudiaron en casa con la ayuda del gobierno estadounidense.

En cuanto a Voldemort Harry con ayuda de sus poderes encontró el anillo en la oficina del director extrayéndole el astilla también la diadema la dama gris le dijo al chico que desde que ese joven la trajo de vuelta se siente la maldad otra que limpio al ir a gringotts cuando fueron a la bóveda de su padrino sintió la energía venir de una de las cámaras cerca de ello con su magia llego a la fuente los duendes molesto por tener una cosa prohibida le dieron en pago la bóveda al joven semidiós.

El día llego tanto los sly como los gry los dejaron en el límite permitido para llegar donde ellos buscarían su camino al campamento se despidieron los esperaban pronto en casa para navidad el bosque no era tan intimidante como el del colegio pero sabían que igual de peligroso la suerte estuvo de su lado al no encontraron ninguna criatura al entrar al lugar fueron recibidos por un centauro.

-Bienvenidos semidioses soy Quirón uno de los directores del campamento el hombre que ven allá-señalo a un hombre bajito gordito con una copa en una mano y una botella en otra con bermudas y playera floreada.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

-Él es Dionisio el director a cargo del lugar sus nombres son-Yo soy Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy-dijo el otro joven le sorprendió el acento ya que normalmente todos son nacidos en América.

-Vengan les mostrare el campamento si son reconocidos pronto se quedaran en sus cabinas y si no se quedaran en las de Hermes-los dos asintieron.

Los dos sabían que serían reconocidos también conocerían al hermano de Harry Percy que había hecho su cruzada con lo del rayo perdido de Zeus sabían que causarían revuelo al ser el segundo hijo de Poseidón sobre todo que es más grande que el primero que ellos conocen.

Quirón sospechaba mientras les muestra el campamento que el chico moreno es hijo de Poseidón ya que se parece mucho a Percy solo que este es más alto y tiene ese año de oscuridad que lo hace muy intrigante el rubio no sabe muy bien ya que tiene parecido a los hijos de Apolo Athena y Afrodita.

La hora de la comida llego todos los recientes del lugar ven a los nuevos-Jóvenes les presentó ellos son Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter-una luz aparece sobre el rubio dejando ver a quien pertenece a Afrodita los de esa mesa sonríen otro hermano el rubio va a sentarse con ellos la siguiente luz conmociono a todos sobre todo al hermano pequeño de este otro hijo de un dios mayor los rayos empiezan a tronar.

-Huy sí que tiene mal genio el señor del cielo ya lo decía le abuelo-negó el pelinegro se sentó junto a su hermano-Debes ser Percy padre me hablo de ti-Él te hablo de mi-dijo sorprendido-Si desde que tengo ocho años ya sabes lo normal-todos están sorprendidos Quirón por el comentario sobre Zeus el sí que es interesante.

-Espera a mi casi no me habla-Bueno no es que hable mucho sabes tiene ocupaciones y tal vez engendrando hijos por ahí-a ese comentario las aguas que rodean el campamento se agitaron-Como si no fuera cierto padre-dijo las aguas se calmaron Quitón sonrió al igual que Dionisio a este chico sí que era todo un caso hablando la verdad de los dioses sería interesante la vida en adelante en el campamento.

En la cabina de Poseidón los dos chicos se acomodan-Bueno papá la construyo para nosotros-Percy tranquilo sé que te cuesta la idea de tener un hermana no sobre todo mayor ya me había hecho a la idea-Si lo siento-el ojiverde sonrió.

-Entonces tu madre y mi padre-Mi papá se enamoró de nuestro padre-se congelo con el comentario-Espera tu papá es un hombre no mujer-Percy soy un mago mi familia lo ha sido por siglos ellos tienen la capacidad de tener hijos a demás nuestro padre es el dios de la homosexualidad-no hablo más lo dejo digerir toda la información.

Los días pasaban en el campamento los dos magos se iban adaptando al lugar para Anabeth eran muy interesantes eso de ser magos y con Harry se pasaban horas hablando de cosas que tanto Percy Grover y Draco luego no entendían.

Mientras en el olimpo las cosas eran muy diferentes el dios de los rayos está furioso ya que su hermano tuvo dos hijos por eso lo mando llamar Poseidón ya sabía para que venía.

-Hermano que sucede-¿Que sucede? ¿Que que sucede? no seas cínico Poseidón-No sé de qué hablas-los demás dioses sonrieron solo los otros grandes podían sacarlo de sus casillas-Me puedes explicar cómo es que tienes otro hijo-Bueno hermano pensé que sabias como es el proceso-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo hermano sabes que el tie..-Espero que no termines esa frase querido sobrino-todos vieron al imponente Thanatos entrar a con su porte frío y elegante.

-Thanatos tú no tienes nada que ver en esto-Te equivocas Zeus pero Harry es mi decendendiente mi legado nieto de mi único hijo-Sabes que es hijo de Poseidón-cuestiono Zeus.

-Si bueno no es perfecto pero que se puede hacer-el dios del mar solo sonrió el dios del inframundo tenía su sentido del humor.

-Si lo que te preocupa es la predicción del oráculo mi legado no entra ya que él está destinado a ser inmortal en unos meses-¿Que quieres decir?-todos oían intrigados como es que un niño en unos meses seria inmortal eso era muy difícil para los semidioses.

-Yo puedo explicar eso mejor-dijo la voz de una hermosa mujer-Hécate tu que sabes-pregunto el dios de los rayos ella sonrió.

-En la tierra hay una sociedad apartada de los mortales ellos son seres mágicos descendientes de mis legados se alejaron para no tener que sufrir a manos de los humanos por su incomprensión a la magia han vivido tranquilos por siglo hasta hace algún tiempo donde uno de ellos se alió al hijo semidiós de Zeus en la primera guerra mundial pero los magos los detuvieron y se volvieron a ocultar para vivir en paz lamentablemente otro mago siguió su ideología empezó a matar a mortales un grupo se unió para detenerlo surgió una profecía prediciendo el nacimiento de un niño que lo destruiría se levantaría como el ser inmortal de la muerte como esta en su legado será conocido como El maestro de las reliquias de la muerte-el dios asintió tenía que pensar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Apolo es un dios muy alegre pero desde Narciso nadie ha llamado su atención como para formar una pareja hasta que el día que supo del otro hijo de Poseidón la profecía que lo seguía su inminente inmortalidad pero sobre todo no ha dejado de pensar en el desde que fue a escondidas al campamento.

Flash back

Había aparecido tenia curiosidad por conocer al chico que había armado revuelo en el olimpo su padre Zeus está furioso por el chico pero como lo dijo no podía hacer nada pues la profecía lo alejaba de lo que inmiscuía a los otros semidioses en la destrucción del olimpo.

Sus demás hermanos como Athena decían que era muy inteligente según varios de sus hijos y según varios de sus hijos es hábil en defensa Afrodita que es hermoso como su hijo con el cual se crio suspirando camino por los verdes caminos una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tú no eres del campamento-dirigió su mirada a la persona estaba vestido con ropas de pelea pero no las clásicas del campamento se veían resistentes pero de animales que en este momento no distinguía, como el chico se dio cuenta que la persona no hablo exhalo molesto.

-Ya veo eres un dios que observa no te molesto en tu misión-con un crack desapareció lo que sorprendió al rubio camino al lugar donde sentía la presencia del chico ya que es muy poderosa ahí lo vio entrenando con su hermano ya que a él si lo conocía a un chico rubio palatinado con el mismo tipo de ropas lo vio por un rato hasta que Quirón se acercó.

-Es raro hace mucho que no venias señor Apolo-dijo con respeto.

-Quirón si mucho tiempo pero mi curiosidad es mayor-el centauro sonrió los dioses son muy curiosos sabía que el chico de Poseidón era muy diferente lo sabía por el revuelo que causo ya que Dionisio era muy indulgente con él por el solo hecho de hacer enojar al dios que lo condeno a no poder tomar vino aunque este sabía que si podía hacerlo ya que ellos le dieron cerveza de mantequilla aunque no tiene mucho alcohol si algo.

-Fue un placer Quitón nos vemos-despareció el centauro sonrió su instinto le dijo que lo vería muy seguido.

Fin flash back

Al dios le extraño que el chico no lo viera embobado lo vio como cualquier cosa ya que él está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atracción que tanto hombres como mujeres estén a sus pies pero al hijo de Poseidón ni siquiera logro que le dijera su nombre lo que lo hacía más atractivo.

Artemisa como su hermana gemela y quien mejor lo conoce se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermano en las últimas semanas parecía que se perdía en sus pensamientos así que decidió saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Hermanito me dirás que te sucede hace semanas que parece tu mente en otro lugar-él sonrió su hermana lo descubriría.

-Si te digo que estoy enamorado que pensarías-la diosa nunca se imaginó que su hermano le diría eso-Padre va enloquecer-.

-¿Porque lo haría?-sorprendida la diosa de la cacería.

-Me enamore del hijo mayor de Poseidón puedes creerlo ni y lo creo-sonrió con pesar-.

-Si lo amas padre no podrá hacer nada además-la vio sonreír-A mamá le encantara la noticia-.

-¿Que noticia?-pregunto una hermosa voz.

-Madre mi hermano está enamorado-ella también se sorprendió desde que su hijo se enamoró del mortal llamado Narciso sufrió mucho con su muerte esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

-Y quien es el afortunado-.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo madre pronto será inmortal-dijo la dioses de la caza la miró un poco extrañada la madre de los dioses pero la comprensión llego empezó a reír sabía que su esposo enloquecería se acercó a abrazar a su hijo si él es tu felicidad tienes mi apoyo.

-Si fuera tan fácil-lo vieron extrañadas-Todos me miran fascinados pero el no como si fuera cualquier otro-.

-Bueno que esperabas es hijo de Poseidón y legado de Thanatos los dos son muy seguros de su mismos mi cuñado un tanto arrogante como tú padre y Thanatos es un poco frío si lo quieres tienes que luchar por él conquístalo-dijo la madre.

-Seguro Ares lo hace-el rubio volteo a ver a su hermana que contempla sus uñas como si nada-.

-Ese que tiene que ver-con los dientes apretados.

-Pues no eres el único en fijarte en el chico-salió como en vendaval las diosas sonrieron tenían que darle una empujadita.

-Padre enloquecerá-.

-Lo sé pero su felicidad es primero y su ego lo debe de entender-.

-Tío Poseidón amara hacerle la vida imposible-.

-No lo dudes habrá un poco de jaleo-las dos se rieron.

Los siguientes meses mando regalos a su ojiverde muchos se preguntaba quien lo cortejaba ya que los regalos eran muy finos Draco le decía que tal vez un príncipe Percy no decía mucho desde que era novio del rubio amigo de su hermano.

Draco vio el campamento como algo nuevo y excitante la ventaja es que no estaba solo ya que Harry le hacía compañía aunque el hermano de este se les unió con sus amigos le tomo un poco de tiempo acoplarse el año que entrenaron le sirvió si no lo hubieran hecho pedazos en los primeros entrenamientos con casi todos se lleva bien pero hace unos días Percy lo ha visto con el ceño fruncido se le hizo raro pues no le ha hecho nada lo empieza a observar después de unos días sonríe ya que se dio cuenta que él está celoso de él.

Percy siempre ha sido solo cuando llego al campamento después de salvar a su madre unos meses después se entera que tiene un hermano mayor él nació de un hombre ya que son magos lo empezó a tratar es inteligente divertido se ha dado cuenta como muchos están interesados en él pero últimamente se siente raro molesto cuando Harry esta con Draco el amigo con quien llego le molesta ver al rubio tan junto por eso lo mira feo no entiende porque se siente así.

Ha peleado con el rubio varias veces en un entrenamiento la batalla los llevo al bosque.

-Dime Percy estas celoso-.

-Celoso de que hablas-le sonrió de lado.

-Estas celoso de que este junto a tu hermano o-.

-¿Que estas insinuando?-.

-Yo no insinuó nada afirmo Percy te molesta que me acerque a tu hermano-se acercó pegándose.

-Oh que no tenga esas atenciones contigo-susurró.

Se alejó con las mejillas rojas-No sé de qué hablas- aseguró, el rubio se le acercó hasta juntar sus labios con el moreno el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido pero se dejó llevar por esos labios.

-Se mi novio-el moreno asintió aturdidos e volvieron besar.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Zeus estaba molesto, no que va lo que le sigue echaba su rayos por los ojos, el mocoso el hijo mayor de su hermano estúpido pez y legado de Thanatos pronto será su hierno ya que su adorado hijo gemelo, Apolo está enamorado de él ya le aseguro que el chico será su esposo ganas no le faltan para lanzarle unos cuantos rayos o porque no mandarle algunos titanes, pero su plan no podía ser ya que su amadísima esposa Era ya lo advirtió que si algo le pasa al chico un solo rasguño en esa cara angelical y va conoce su furia, la felicidad de su hijo está por encima de su ego le dijo ella "así que Zeus madura no eres tú, madura esa rivalidad es con tus hermanos no con la felicidad de tu hijo así que te aguantas ya que es tu hijo al que le interesa".

Hasta lo amenazo con la castración, le iba a contestar que nadie toca sus joyas, pero mejor se quedó callado ella podía ser muy vengativa y podía decidir que en lugar de solo amenazarlo con castrarlo haría otra cosa peor como hacer que su amiguito no funcionara ¡ha! eso un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo sabía que ella podía ser muy mala si se lo propone y en su anatomía era mejor no intensificar su posible furia, si no por nada era un dios inteligente. Ya se las había ingeniado para engañar a Hades para tomar el olimpo y mandarlo al inframundo pero Era podía ser peor que sus hermanos no quedándole más acepto no hacerle nada a la descendencia de Poseidón.

Y para colmo de su enojo Poseidón le advirtió que si su hijo Apolo le hace el más mínimo a daño a su hijo el mismo lo va a ahogar y desaparecerá el cuerpo de dios rubio.

¿Pero quién se cree ese estúpido? venirlo a amenazar con herir a su hijo pero no puede culparlo de estar el en su lugar haría lo mismo, solo muele los dientes al ver a su Apolo tarareando como idiota mientras mira al campamento al chico ese.

En el campamento los rayos se oyen en todo su esplendor mientras los chicos comen muy a gusto.

-¡Y ahora porque creen que este enojado el señor rayitos!-dijo el ojiverde.

-Pues conociéndolo será una tontería-contesto Clarisse.

Ella empezó a llevarse bien con los magos aunque no le cae muy bien Percy pero lo soporta un poco más, desde que se hizo novio del rubio amigo de Harry, sospecha que a ella le gusta Anabeth y lo veía como competencia pero ahora tiene el camino libre sin su hermano y ese chico Nico.

Mientras en el reino acuático Poseidón sonríe mucho, su esposa Nepherite supone que es porque Harry mantiene enojado a Zeus desde que Apolo fue al reino submarino y le pidió permiso a su esposo para poder cortejar a Harry, ella no puede negar que tiene mucha curiosidad de conocer a ese chico por lo que ha oído de él, hasta su hijo Tritón también quiere conocer a su hermano pues los seres acuáticos de Reino Unido le han hablado del chico y sus peculiaridades(los del lago negro cuando visitan a su rey).

Apolo había visitado varias veces el campamento para ver al semi dios que le quita el sueño no importa cuanto lo viera por medios de dioses siempre verlo en persona era mejor mucho mejor.

El ojiverde sintió una presencia en los arboles vio al hombre rubio que vio en uno de sus entrenamientos hace meses tenía la absoluta certeza que lo estaba viendo así contra la lógica de no acercarse lo hizo pues también había algo que lo atraía desapareciendo y apareciendo de tras del hombre el cual sonrió al verlo.

-¿Eres un acechador?-el dios se rio, nunca en toda su existencia nadie le haboia dicho algo así siempre le sonreían se le insinuaban le ofrecían comida u otras cosas placenteras. Pero un ángel lo acusa de acechador.

-En realidad no lo soy, digamos que solo te observo-levanto la ceja este hombre sería peligroso, lo ve como un enemigo pensaba esa cabecita todos los escenarios posibles pues no era fácil aparecer así en un campo de semidioses, tendría que ser un ser poderoso.

-Soy Apolo un gusto de conocerte oficialmente Harry Potter hijo de Poseidón- le sonrió.

-Tomando en cuenta que no lo conozco y también el hecho que no tienes rivalidad con mi padre a menos que te tomes personal la afrenta de tu padre con el mío ¿a que se debe su presencia en este lugar?-

-El hecho es que he pedido oficial mente a Poseidón y Thanatos el permiso de cortejarte, una vez que mandado los regalos iniciales ahora estoy ante ti para saber si mis afectos pueden tener una oportunidad en tu persona-.

El ojiverde movió la cabeza a un lado pensando en lo que le pedía el dios no puede negar que ser cortejado por un dios es por demás interesante pero hay varias cosas que debe tener en cuenta.

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? puedo suponer que saber que seré un dios en poco tiempo pero no imagino lo que un dios como tu quiera con alguien como yo que apenas iniciare en toda esta aventura de ser un inmortal; Tengo varias teorías.

El dios sonrió ya que es muy perspicaz cosa que no muchos tienen-¿Y cuales seria estas mi joven semidiós?-realmente interesado en la respuesta.

Suspiro el joven-La primera seria el hecho de que te agradeciera el interés convirtiéndome en solo un trofeo; la segunda una buena posibilidad para mejor posición alrededor de mi padre y abuelo lo cual sería ilógico ya que a ellos eso no les interesa eso ya que el puro apoyo entre ellos es más que sufriente y tercero que es muy remoto el hecho que estés verdaderamente interesado en mí-.

-Es más que palpable que tienes mucho de la personalidad de Thanatos donde no crees en los sentimientos, ni que la gente realmente se interese en ti pero debo decirte que has acertado en una de tus suposiciones estoy muy interesado en ti, y ganar no gano nada con fingir nada ya que tu abuelo menciono muy amablemente que me desmembraría si te daño en cualquier forma así que no es una opción-haciendo una mueca mientras Harry sonrió al imaginarse a su abuelo amenazando al hijo de Zeus.

-No creo que a tu padre le guste que me cortejes-

-De hecho no está muy molesto pero no importa soy yo el que te quiere no él así que madre puede lidiar con él, aunque creo que ella está más que feliz de hacer su vida miserable ya sabes padres-dijo como si nada el dios rubio.

-Sabes que tu padre podría atacarme o intentar desaparecerme-

-No lo hará digamos que Thanatos puede ser un dios bastante cruel y mi padre sabe que es alguien con quien no debe meterse así que puedes estar tranquilo mi pequeño rayo de sol-.

-¿Tu rayo de sol?, no te equivocaste tu eres el dios del sol ¿no?-sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Con tu mera existencia te has convertido en mi luz pequeño-dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Si digo que no? ¿Cuánto tardaras en regresar a volverá a preguntar?-la sonrisa del dios le dio más luz a esta haciéndolo ver más hermoso.

-No me equivoque tu eres demasiado inteligente mi pequeño y dos día a lo mucho-con tranquilidad hablo.

-En otras palabras insistirás hasta que diga que sí o me equivoco-

-¡No te equivocas!-bufo el semidiós.

-Está bien, pero tengo que irme hay cosas que tengo que hacer-desapareció en un crac, si hubiera visto al dios antes de irse se hubiera sorprendido de ver el fulgor en esos ojos como su el sol estuviera en ellos en ese momento.

Esa misma noche en su cabina con Percy, Tayson y Draco se aclaro la garganta.

-Chicos se quién es mi admirador-se quedó en silencio viéndolos el rubio rodo los ojos.

-¿Y? no somos adivinos Potter-sonrió su amigo seguía igual.

-Es Apolo-espero la reacción de los tres pasaron unos minutos y…

-¿QUEEE?-se oyo en todo el campamento alertando a muchos y espantando a otros.

-El hijo gemelo de Zeus que odia a nuestro padre es tu pretendiente-incrédulo Percy.

-Sí y acepte-suspiro al ver que su hermano protestaría.

-Percy cielo es dios y sabe que tu hermano será uno en poco tiempo así le lleve la eternidad insistirá hasta que acepte-le dijo paciente su novio.

-Si tú eres feliz Harry yo te apoyo-dijo Tyson que le sonrió mientras devora las ranas de chocolate que Remus les envió.

-Bueno yo también te apoyo pero si te lastima lo castro-dijo Percy, sonriéndole lo abrazo.

-Sabes Harry que tienes que informarle a nuestros padres-

-Si Draco lo hare-dijo el joven semidiós.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Harry ha pasados muchas cosas pero esta una de ellas que no sabe bien cómo enfrentarla y no es que no tenga el conocimiento si lo tiene sobre todo en teoría pero la práctica es algo muy diferente y tampoco dice en los libros que su temperatura corporal se elevaría hasta el cielo, ni que los toques son como una droga que quieres que no desparezca y esa boca que recorre su cuello es fuego que lo quema pero no quiere alejarlo, como diablo iba saber que Apolo causaría eso en el con solo unos besos y caricias.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se separa un poco del rubio que amenaza con consumirlo, lamiendo un poco sus labio mallugados sin ser consiente del efecto que causa en el rubio que no pierde la rosada lengua acariciándolos.

Los ojos azules se volvieron más depredadores esta pequeña belleza llevaba sus sentidos a su estado más primitivo, se supone que solo le daría un casto beso pero este se volvió demandante, sus manos tenían vida propia tocando la suave piel de sus costados y espalda luego esa tentadora lengua acariciando los dulces labios pero su mente ya viajaba por otros lados imaginándose recorriendo otra cosa.

-Creo que es momento que me vaya nos vemos luego-sacando al dios de sus cavilaciones, lo dejo alejarse sabía muy en contra de sus deseos que era lo mejor ya que si no lo hacía llegarían a más y eso podría no ser bueno pues Harry podría alejarlo.

Si lo deseaba pero quería más mucho más lo quería todo que solo fuera suyo además su tío lo mataría eso no lo dudaba, ni que decir de Thanatos a él si le tenía miedo, bueno más bien terror puro. Ya que este muy amablemente le hizo una sutil amenaza (amenazándolo con desmembrarlo y regar sus partes por todo el mundo y muchas otras cosas desagradables sin no se comportaba como un caballero con su legado) este pálido solo acepto que se comportaría.

Artemisa nunca se imaginó ver a su hermano tan enamorado, es más después de ese mortal que cautivo su corazón supuso que no volvería a pasar, pero las sorpresas todavía pasan para los dioses, se disfrazó para poder conocerlo le causó una gran impresión pues hablaba de todo con una gran sabiduría pero a la vez, era tan sarcástico en lo que se refería a los dioses sobre todos su padre los apodos que tenía la hicieron tener un ataque de risa, más cuando su padre hacia su berrinche por primera vez supo que su hermanito sería muy feliz. Pues su futuro cuñado era muy diferente no tenía miedo de su padre.

Lo amaría por ser Apolo la persona no el dios al que muchos desean ya que su ingenio era superior al de muchos, lo que les ayudaría con cosas infantiles con las que luego sale su hermano si bien lo sabe ya muchas veces ha querido atravesarlo con sus flechas por idiota, aunque Harry lo haría pero con su sarcasmo o si sería muy divertido verlos peleando.

Era la primera vez que Quirón veía a un dios cortejar a otro futuro dios no podía negar que uno de los más divertidos aparte de sus hermanos de Harry, era Dionicio que solo oía como se quejaba Zeus por lo que sucedía en el campamento entre el ojiverde y su precioso gemelo.

Dionisio se reía ya que su condena libre de vino en estos meses era una cosa que había pasado a segundo término ya que esto no tenía precio que hicieran enojar al señor de los dioses y salir impune el chico se había convertido en su héroe por tal hazaña ya que por menos muchos pagaban un precio muy alto pero no tenían en cuanta que Harry no solo tenía a Poseidón de su lado sino a Thanatos a Era que tenía un ojo puesto en el idiota de su esposo no había podido vengarse de sus infidelidades pero esto era oro molido pues era una forma de venganza muy dulce para la diosa.

Harry y Draco se fueron unos días del campamento porque estarían con Sirius pues estaba por dar a luz a su primer hijo el nuevo hermanito del rubio, el cual estaba muy emocionado al ver a animago se veía muy feliz aunque esta enorme pero hasta Lucius se ve contento sin esa mascara fría que siempre llevaba en Londres ahora aquí está mucho más relajado.

-Siri ¿cómo estás?-

-¡Gordo! pero feliz mi nuevo cachorro nacerá pronto-dijo frotándose su panza.

-Padre ¿estás contento?-

-Por supuesto Draco, un nuevo hijo ahora que tú nos dejas-el rubio menor solo rodo los ojos ya que su vida casi pertenecía al campamento hasta pudieran salir listos para enfrentar el mundo.

-Padre pronto estaremos en casa y…-

-Así seremos familia pues Draco sale con mi hermano pequeño-dijo el ojiverde.

-Eso es interesante-dijo una voz seria.

-¡Padrino! te vez muy bien-ya que traía el cabello más largo pero no se veía grasoso su piel se ve mejor al igual que no se ve tan estresado sino más bien relajado.

-Si me siento mejor sin tener que dar clases a niños ignorantes-recibió un beso en la mejilla de un guapo Remus que solo sonrió al ver a su esposo quejarse.

-Harry, Draco que bueno verlos tan bien, como va tu pretendiente-el solo enrojeció un poco.

-¡Todo bien! ¿Cómo debe ir un cortejo?-contesto el ojiverde.

-¿En serio Harry? ¡Te regalo un cisne de diamantes con los rayos del sol dentro de él!-se quejó el rubio pues no lo dejo dormir la luz los días que se quedó en su cabina.

-Draco es un dios que esperabas que me diera chocolates-sarcástico dijo.

-¡¿Dioses?!-se quejó el rubio, los adultos se rieron pues muchos de sus regalos los mando a la mansión pues ya no cabían en la cabina unos era simplemente sin palabras pero no podían quejarse sabían que Harry sería un día un dios, de hecho en unos dos meses y tener a un dios como pareja era lo mejor alguien con quien compartir su vida.


End file.
